This invention relates to a cork screw having a bell-shaped housing and a cork-screw blade which is secured at one of its ends to the closed end of the bell-shaped housing, the cork being able to be lifted out of the neck of a bottle without reversing the turning direction of the cork-screw blade.
From German Patent Specification No. 26 05 679 and British Patent Specification No. 1,548,050 a cork screw is known in which the shaft of the cork-screw blade is surrounded by a spirally wound spring which is fixedly connected at one of its ends to the shaft of the cork-screw blade and at its other end is pushed into a bore hole provided in the closed end of a capsule-shaped body and starting from a passage hole for the shaft of the cork-screw blade, the capsule-shaped body, provided with an external thread, being guided in the bell-shaped housing having an internal thread. In the case of such a cork screw the cork-screw blade is not centered during driving it into the cork so that it cannot be excluded that the cork-screw blade is driven obliquely into the cork. This, however, can have the result that the cork breaks and cannot be lifted out in such an unfavorable case. Furthermore, the cork-screw blade projects beyond the capsule-shaped body when it is not in use so that injuries to the user of the cork screw are possible.